The True Power
by Migashi
Summary: A História rodea o Time 12, um grupo de três meninas, Migashi, Crisme, Irene e de mais uma sensei, Diabonás. Com esse Time várias coisas acontecem.


The Real Power

The Real Power

Diabonás

Uma pequena menininha do inferno, chamada Diabonás, uma menina bruta, independente, sempre procurava aventuras, mas era sempre amada por sua família e amigos ate que um dia os reis do inferno tiveram uma seria discussão com o céu assim declararam guerra, mas na guerra Diabonás viu sua irmã Diabla sendo morta na sua frente pelo principe do céu, um arcanjo, de cabelos brancos e longos com um olhar que transmitiam o paraíso do céu, Diabonás estava com um olhar que transmitiam toda a força do inferno, num piscar de olhos a menina de 12 anos de idade tem em suas mãos toda a força que o rei do inferno nunca invocou e o prensei viro para Diabonás e fala que tudo o que você tem é a raiva, nesse estante os chifres malignos de Diabonás cresceram, as suas asas tão pequenas se encheram de espinhos, suas garras ficaram enormes e enquanto isso o principe saia de lá, mas, Diabonás bem alto gritou:

- Agora Vem! Principe Estúpido!

E num salto Diabonás agarro-o e com tudo o joga no chão, com uma velocidade de 150 km/h todos os anjos recuaram levando somente o gosto da tristeza de perde alguém importante, mas depois dessa batalha, Diabonás não era mais a mesma, quando formou responsabilidade e parou de lamentar pela morte de sua irmã, tinha 16 anos e decidiciu ir aos lugares que nunca foi primeiro lugar a parte de cima do inferno, aonde as almas ainda podem ajustar sua vida para ir para o céu e o inferno, a Terra, conseguiu um emprego de sensei, na aldeia da Névoa, só faltava ter suas alunas para o Treinamento.

Fim – Diabonás

Migashi e Loveshi

Migashi uma garota que dizia que um dia ia proteger todos da aldeia da Névoa, ia proteger o dono da Aldeia, sua irmã gêmea ria dela, mas seus pais a apoiaram, mas a Loveshi sua irmã sempre dizia de ciúmes que a Migashi não conseguia controlar sua força, que ela era muito bruta, de tanto Loveshi falar seus pais, pobres, guardara as moedinhas que tinham o ano todo até dá para comprar uma luva, mas, não era uma luva comum ela ajudava a medir a força de quem usava, com esse presente Loveshi fico ainda, mas com ciúmes, depois, quando formaram 11 anos entraram numa academia ninja para começarem a ter uma especialidade em algum tipo de ninja, como ninguém da sua família foi ninja, só seu bisavô e sua bisavó, elas tinham que criar uma linnha sanguinária ninja, as duas tinham gostos diferentes, uma queria aproveitar sua força bruta e ser de força a outra queria ser de lutar com magias e Fazer Ilusões uma delas, a Migashi só voltava de tarde para casa porque brigava com os colegas aprendizes de ninjas para mostras quem é a fortona da classe, Loveshi que ta nem aí para Migashi se ela vai morrer ou matar, ela sempre volta no horário certo, trazendo felicidade, pois Loveshi era a aluna mais comportada e inteligente da turma, às vezes ate ganhava presente da escola, uma vez ganhou um cajado da altura dela, porque no caso dela ela fazia a maioria dos ataques com Cajados, Bastões e Varetas, já ganhou muitas medalhas, mas um destino cruel a esperava. Um dia antes para o teste de Ninja ela não agüentava, mas se esforça para a atenção toda de seus pais irem para sua irmã, então ela decidiu ir para a força do mal, antes disso, ela tinha contado a sua irmã, e a Migashi lhe deu o seu Laço favorito, Vermelho. Migashi ficou no time numero 12 com a sensei Diabonás

Fim – Migashi e Loveshi

Crisme

Uma menina mimada desde bebe, por ser filha única do planeta KorKon, KorKon era um planeta que só existia pessoas que eram metade humana e metade animal, com isso Crisme era metade gata, seu pai era do Leopardo e sua mãe de gata, a Crisme era muito fã de brigas, mas como era muito mimada tinha medo de batalhas porque poderia quebrar uma unha, sujar a roupa e blá blá blá resumindo com muito mimo viro uma Patricinha, mas não muito chata, quando ela fez 12 anos seus pais perceberam seu erro e foi ao planeta, mas próximo, a Terra, foram lá ver se falavam a mesma língua e incrivelmente falavam uma língua parecida, eles procuraram alguém que possa ajudar, e acharam uma academia ninja, o diretor mandou chamar Diabonás, porque ele sabia que ela era perfeita nessa ocasião, então combinaram e voltaram para o seu planeta, contaram tudo para sua filhota, Crisme, ela não parava de reclamar, más no final acabou concordando porque sai achava superior ao povo da Terra e que iria se divertir tirando sarro dos humanos e ter um amiguinho 100 animal, como chamam na Terra um animal de estimação, chegando a terra ela ficou no Time 12 junto com Migashi e Diabonás.

Fim - Crisme

Irene

Irene só tinha a mãe desde Bebê, porque seu pai morreu criando a porção da cura das doenças mais fortes, mas ele não terminou a porção e como sua mãe esta em choque no hospital pela morte de seu marido, por causa da ambição do pai que ele não consiguiu terminar, Irene decide ser uma ninja Alquimista, porque com técnicas ninjas poderia ajudar a realizar o sonho do pai e a cuidar do irmão, Irene é uma Alquimista na sua, com pouco tempo e adorável, sempre vai ao hospital com seu irmão, Bilemar, más ela nunca contou a sua mãe que esta terminando a porção, pois ela não quer que sua mãe piore, ela deixou sua mãe nas mãos da sua Tia, a enfermeira do Hospital, foi treinada na academia Ninja da vila da Névoa, era uma das mais quietas da sala, só tirava Notão só que ficava em 2º lugar nas melhores notas, gostava de vê as brigas da briguenta da sala, observa todos os detalhes das pessoas da sala, quer estudar tudo, para está pronta para batalhar, já sabe tudo da Vila da organização ANCU e ACATCUTE, sabe que ANCU é uma organização que só têm gays e lésbicas que querem ser heroínas (os) das aldeias e a ACATCUTE é uma organização de Nerds que querem ser os mais fortes e ser famosos com as mulheres. Irene guarda seus sentimentos e só os mostram quando se sente segura e quando a pessoa é sua fiel amiga (o). Ela vai pro Time 12 com Migashi, Crisme e Diabonás.

Fim – Irene

Time 12

O Encontro

Diabonás tem seu primeiro encontro com suas alunas, no Vale do Terror, as três resolveram vim juntas para se conhecerem, Migashi não parava de falar, Crisme de se achar e Irene de observar, só que teve uma hora que Crisme estava se achando demais e que para Migashi isso a irrita mais que tudo, assim ela falou:

- Menina é melhor você parar!

- Por que eu pararia?

- Vou te mostrar o porquê!

Num piscar de olhar Migashi dá um socão na Crisme que faz ela voa e vai derrubando as árvores e, e derruba a Diabonás com tudo, Diabonás pega a Crisme pelo pescoço e

diz:

- Pequena Princesa, você quer voltar para casa toda acabada?

-Não Gasp Não fui eu! – Diabonás a solta – foi a Migashi!

Quando Migashi e Irene procuram Crisme, Migashi é puxada até o Vale onde Diabonás está Migashi surpresa pergunta:

- Foi você sensei?! Caraca! Assustou-Me!

- Você sabe que está pequena exibida é indefesa

- Desculpe sensei, más ela mi irritou.

- Vocês são um Time! Se não são vou matar dolorosamente. Cada um de V-O-C-Ê-S.

As Três:

- Ta! Sim! Ok! Pó Deixa!

- Nesse encontro quero que cada uma fale um pouco de suas técnicas.

Migashi:

-Sensei, minha família nunca foi ninja, então eu e minha irmã estamos criando uma linha sanguinária. Eu criei a habilidade da Pata do Urso Brutal e estou tentando criar uma habilidade que aumente meu poder.

Crisme:

- Minha mãe falou que estou muito mimada e vim para cá. Minhas técnicas são: Transformação GirlCat e Unhas Infiltradoras, ainda estou tentando me aperfeiçoa no meu clã.

Irene:

- Estou aqui pelo sonho do meu pai. Habilidades arremessar porção (sonolenta, Aumenta Vida, Força, Velocidade) e Criar Monstros.

Diabonás:

- Perfeito, Adorável vocês! Até amanhã aqui! Tenho uma missão para vocês!

Time 12 O Encontro – Fim

Time 12

A Missão

Diabonás:

- Ok, Ok, Todas aqui?

Crisme:

- Não, falta o KeiKe.

- Quem diabo é Keike??

- Meu gato.

- Teu gato?! Em uma noite tu já arranjou um gato?!

- Sim, eu tentei ensina-lo a ir ao banheiro.

- Ah! A caixinha de areia.

- Não, ir ao vaso mesmo.

Migashi olha para as duas e começa a ri, Irene olha emburrada para a sensei e reclama:

- Quando vamos começar o treino?

- Quando for à hora.

- Más está todo mundo aqui!

O Arbusto começa a se meche, todas olham, principalmente Irene que tem medo mais estranho e que não pode revelar do nada, do arbusto pula um gato e a Irene num grito espanta o pobre gato, Crisme sai correndo pelo gato gritando "Keike!" e vira para Irene e fala:

- Por que você gritou?! Espantou meu gato! Que droga!

- Desculpe é que eu... Eu... Eu não sou muito chegada em gatos.

- Oquê... – Crisme se espanta – Como... Pode ser tão cruel?

Migashi:

- Deixa a Irene, gatinha mimada.

Irene:

- Hei gente não briguem!

As duas se encaram.

Irene arremessa uma porção que faz as duas caírem de sono. Diabonás olha e reclama:

- Que droga! E o treino?

- Bem acho que isso já foi um treino.

-Nada! Treino tem que ser masacroso, maligno, Diabólico, Muahaha!

- Ainda vai ter treino hoje?

- É claro! Ninguém dorme na minha presença sem massacre! Amanhã teremos uma missão avise as Belas Adormecidas, vai ser no portão da Vila da Névoa.

- Sim, Sensei.

- Adeus.

Na manhã seguinte. Diabonás:

- Certo. Todas aqui?

Crisme:

- Na...

- Cale-se! Eu quero ver o quê vocês são capazes, se vocês podem com a ira do céu

e se aquele maldito principe tiver vivo eu quero ver se vocês podem com meu arquiinimigo!

Migashi:

- Claro que podemos, vô dá um soco bem no rosto angelical dele.

- Olha, o céu vai atacar o inferno daqui a pouco, a porta do inferno é logo ali, venham comigo.

Depois de uma hora

- Arg, professora, estamos chegando?

- Sim.

Irene:

- Acho que os anjos já devem ter atacado.

- Nada, chegamos.

Tinha ali duas escadas, uma era para cima, essa escada tinha enfeites floridos e iluminosos, e na outra ponta da escada tinha um velho com barba e bigode branco, com um manto branco também, olhos azuis e com um rosto de velho bondoso, a escada levava até as nuvens, lá tinha um ar de paz e harmonia, a outra escada era tenebrosa, era para baixo, se ouvia gritos e risadas demoníacas, para muitos, aquilo era o pior pesadelo, só que para Diabonás era uma felicidade, ela sorria mostrando o inferno para as três, e quem estava na outra ponta da escada era um homem com um visual jovem e moderno parecido com Diabonás, e quando ele a vê grita:

- Filhota! Você voltou!

- Pai! Voltei sim!

Os dois se abraçam, as três olham para os dois, Crisme fala:

- Haha! Seu pai é mais novo que você! Tem certeza que é seu pai? Ou seu neto?!

Pai da D.:

- Muahaha, Obrigado! Eu só tenho 326 anos!

- Oquê?! Não acredito!

Diabonás:

- Bem, pai, como está às coisas?

- Está tudo mal, sua mãe me deixo...

- Te Trocou...? Por quem?!

- Não... Não me trocou...

- Não?!Então oquê houve?

- Ela pensou que eu estava a traindo, porque eu estava comprando um presente para minha amigA ocultA do trabalho, ai ela não estava acreditando, penso que eu tinha uma amante.

- Ora, por que ela pensou isso?

- Porque eu tava menchendo... er... Nas langerir, hehe...

- Pai, pai, tsc.

Migashi:

- Caraca sensei, teu pai é um sem-vergonha.

- Ora, você pensa que os capetas são santinhos? Ó Infernus (Invés de ó céus)

Irene:

- Então acho que a Migashi é uma de vocês, hihi.

Migashi:

- ãm?! A CDF já sabe tudo da minha vida?

- Sei você dava muito mole sei todos seus pontos fracos e fortes.

- Haha, você está blefando!

- Prove para ver.

- Não me provoque guria.

- Provoco porque sei tudo de vocês afinal eu estava só brincando do que falei "Então acho que a Migashi é uma de vocês", que agora é algo sério.

- Menina, eu sou uma caixinha de surpresa.

- Migashi, 12 anos, têm uma irmã gêmea, Loveshi, 12 anos, está do lado do mal.

- Oquê?! – Migashi abre os olhos – como sabe de tudo isso?

Crisme:

- Hei humanos, vamos parar de brigar, quero testar minhas habilidades em nossos inimigos.

Diabonás:

- Calma aí, essa briga dá uma bela novela, quer pipoca papi?

- Sim, obrigado.

Uma luz clara aponta bem na porta do Inferno e se ouve uma voz angelical com uma trombeta:

- Tu! Tu! Tu! Em posição anjos!

Muitos anjos voam entre as nuvens e desce na terra rapidamente, Diabonás aponta o dedo para uma linhagem de anjos e do nada, eles caem só um anjo está em pé segurando a garra que Diabonás jogou, derrepente Diabonás se espanta e grita:

- Seu desgraçado! Você ainda está vivo!

Uma voz melódica diz:

- Estou sim meu doce de anjo.

- DOCE DE ANJO? VOCÊ QUER MORRER?!

- Ui! Manda ver, coração do céu.

- HAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHA!

- Alguém contou alguma piada?

- Não, mais alguém quer morrer.

Migashi:

- Hihihi, sensei é esse seu arquiinimigo?

- Sim, Migashi.

- Não pode ser ele é muito estúpido.

O Anjo:

- Estúpido? Eu? Chatice! Fui eu que matei a irmã dela.

- Am... Então... É você que faz minha sensei triste IDIOTA!

- HAHAHA, oquê você pode fazer pra proteger sua querida sensei?

- Te matar dolorosamente.

-... Ta bom...Finjo que acredito.

- Não importa se você finge ou acredita

- Manda ver.

Migashi tira sua luva medidora e joga nos pés do arcanjo.

- É hora de a cobra fumar.

- Oquê?! Essa luv...

Migashi soca no rosto do arcanjo

- Feliz Otário?

- Sim, muito, parece que Diabonás tem uma ótima aluna.

Crisme:

- Hei! Eu e Irene somos excelentes alunas também, vem Irene, vamos quebrar a cara dele.

- Vamos!

Crisme usa sua transformação GirlCat que faz. Ela virar uma gata do tamanho que imaginar sua força e velocidade aumentam, Irene pega um frasco dentro de sua bolsa e joga no chão, um dragão desperta enorme também, com asas grandes e um rabo lindo e longo a boca do dragão estava a cada segundo inchando, o anjo se assusta e vi voando para cima, mas Crisme estava do tamanho de uma arvore comum com sua pata prende o anjo no chão, a boca do dragão abre e sai um raio de gelo, o anjo é congelado, Migashi chega perto e fala:

- Anjo idiota, você já era – Migashi começa a socá-lo sem as luvas a face do anjo começa a se desmancha, as quatro se espantam e vê o rosto de um esqueleto, o esqueleto se levanta e fala:

- Hum... Descobriram meu verdadeiro visual, não é?

Crisme:

- Arg... Que coisa horrível, sensei... Estou com medo...

Diabonás:

- Hunf, não precisa ter medo é só um esqueleto de ciências.

- Ah, Né que é verdade, hihihi.

Migashi:

- Sensei tenho uma habilidade que você irá gostar. Força Céu e Inferno!

Essa habilidade da à força do lado que a pessoa mais gosta o Céu ou o Inferno no caso da Migashi ela recebe as forças do Inferno e aponta o dedo para o esqueleto morto-vivo:

- Seu morto-vivo agora você ficara morto-morto!

Migashi corre em volta do esqueleto, o esqueleto fica zonzo e cai no chão, as quatro ficam em volta do esqueleto e cada uma da um soco dizendo seu nome "Diabonás, Migashi, Crisme, Irene" O esqueleto grita de dor e tenta achar uma brecha para escapar, e acaba escapando. Diabonás fala:

- Vocês estão um arraso, gostei de vocês, vô treinar bastante vocês para ser grandes ninjas!

Fim – Time 12 A Missão

Time 12

Mãe da Irene em Perigo

Migashi está passeando pela vila feliz da vida, então ela resolve ir ao seu lugar favorito, uma pizzaria que tem rodízio de massa, chamado Fiorella, acha a Irene e resolve ir falar com ela:

- Oi Irene, tudo belê?

- Não gosto de falar em gírias e não, não está tudo bem.

- Nossa que mau humor, oquê ouve?

- Minha mãe – começa a chorar – droga.

- Fala logo menina.

- Minha mãe foi seqüestrada!

- Oquê?! E você está sentada aqui?! Sem fazer droga nenhuma?!

- Cala boca – Irene bota a cabeça na mesa – eu... Recebi essa noticia agora.

- Nossa, vou chamar a equipe diabólica para nos ajudar agora mesmo!

- Quem são eles?

Migashi Sorri respondendo à Irene:

- Ora, quem mais... Espere um pouco Irene. Massacre, Violência, honra inteligência, vocês eu invoco, Diabonás, Migashi, Crisme e Irene, preciso de vocês!

Diabonás e Crisme aparecem.

- Oquê que ouve chatice? – Diabonás fala – que te perturbas?

- A Mãe da Irene foi seqüestrada.

Crisme:

- Ah, só é mandar um esquadrão de policiais especializados em seqüestros.

Irene:

- Crisme agente não somos ricos.

- Desculpe esqueci.

Diabonás:

- Pra que um esquadrão de humanos e não zumbis, esqueletos e Diabinhos?

Irene:

- Não sensei! Isso só iria piorar a situação.

- Ai ai, por quê?

- Ela não gosta de coisas tenebrosas.

- Que mal-gosto.

- Não fale assim da minha mãe, ela está em choque.

Ouve um grito na porta do restaurante:

- Irmãzinha-nha!

Irene:

- Oquê houve Bilemas?

- Eu decobi donde a mami ta!

- É?!Que legal e onde está?

- Não coto.

- Porque não?!

- Tem que compa pilulito pa eu.

- Ta bom.

Irene compra um pirulito e dá a ele:

- Agora fala.

- Eles tão na pulicia.

- Ta, vamos lá?

Migashi:

- Vamos!

Diabonás:

- Porque não podemos mandar meus amigos lá?

Crisme:

- Para com isso sensei.

Bilemar:

- Vamos lá o não?

Os cincos correm para a policia, três meninos param elas e perguntam:

- Oquê vocês querem?

Irene:

- Droga, quem são vocês?

Um deles responde:

- Eu sou Jhonrel – Jhonrel tinha cabelos pretos, olhos castanhos escuros também. - Sou o cérebro da Turma.

O outro chega à frente dele e fala:

- E eu sou Eldirel – Ele tinha cabelos pretos também, uma faixa azul no cabelo, olhos pretos. – Sou o músculo da Turma.

E o ultimo se apresenta também.

- E o menos querido da Turma, eu Anquizurel – Ele tinha cabelos castanhos, olhos caídos e com cor de mel – Sou a beleza da turma, prazer.

As três meninas caem na risada dizendo que toda essa apresentação foi ridícula.

Jhonrel grita:

- Oquê vocês querem aqui?!

As três ignoram e vão andando até a policia, chegando a policia, o bebê leva as três até uma jaula, chegando à jaula a Irene grita chorando:

- Mãe! Oquê você está fazendo aí?!

Ela se levanta e corre até a grade:

- Filha! Eu melhorei do choque, más quando sai do hospital, os policiais me confundiram com uma fugitiva!

- Oquê?! Droga, logo depois que você melhorou.

Diabonás:

- Eu falei que era melhor eu enviar meus amigos.

Migashi:

- Precisa de nada disso não!

Migashi pega a grade, ajusta sua luva para 30 da sua força e começa a arrancar a grade, a mãe da Irene surpresa fala:

- Er... Filha essas aí são suas amiguinhas?

Crisme rir e fala:

- Hihi, sua filha arranjou ótimas amigas, e uma ótima sensei, ela até que é uma útil alquimista.

- Oquê?! Filha... Você é uma... ALQUIMISTA?!

- Só... Sou...

- Por favor... Não me siga que você ta continuando a porção...

Irene vira o rosto e responde:

- Desculpa mãe, continuar a porção do pai seria a realização de muitos sonhos, muitas pessoas precisam dessa porção para viver...

- Ta tudo bem filha...

As duas se abraçam, Diabonás irritada de tanto amor reclama:

- Quando isso vai acabar?!

Irene vira para ela e fala sorrindo com lagrimas no rosto:

- Quando for à hora.

Fim - Time 12

Mãe da Irene em Perigo

Time 12

Verificação

O Time 12 estavam no campo de treinamento da Diabonás, era no Inferno, muitos diabinhos estavam rodeando as meninas e cochichando "Nossa! Oquê deu na Diabonás? Trazer humanos para cá?!" Crisme com suas enormes orelhas escuta tudo e grita para eles:

- Eu não sou HUMANA!

- Então – Uns dos Diabinhos falam – Oquê você é?

- Eu sou uma gata seus estúpidos!

- Uma Gata Humana.

- é... - Ela chora – Más não deixo de ser uma gata!

Diabonás chega e ameaçam eles, que se não saírem de lá iam virar comida de galinha, Diabonás sento na frente das três e mando que elas sentem também, depois começo a falar:

- Gente vocês querem fazer o teste para aumentar seu nível ninja? Ninja dependente para ninja protetor?

- Queremos!

- Amanhã vai ter um teste, vamos treinar bastante hoje para arrebentamos amanhã.

Migashi:

- Claro sensei, ninguém pode com agente.

- Tomem essas folhas.

- O que são essas folhas?

- É para confirmar a inscrição, vai ser no ultimo andar da academia ninja, na ultima sala vai ter um cara sentado esperando pelos ninjas, vão ao cara, de a folha a ele e entrem na sala depois em diante é com vocês.

Migashi:

- Más sensei, até agora você não nos ensinou nada como sensei.

- Nada? Vamos ver, Migashi encoste a sua mão naquela rocha – Migashi obedece a Diabonás e encosta a mão, a rocha se divide em duas – Eai gostou?

- Se não gostei, Adorei!

Crisme:

- Miau, e eu sensei?Oquê melhorei?

- Ah sim, vamos ver, corra até o castelo infernal, Crisme – O Castelo era longe dali, Crisme a obedece e vai até lá e volta em 5 segundos – Feliz?

- E a Irene sensei?

- A Irene melhorou sua inteligência e sua habilidade em porções.

Irene:

- Sério?!

Diabonás dá um sorriso, depois emburra e fala:

- Quero todas vocês amanhã fazendo o teste!

- Sim, Sensei!

Fim - Time 12

Verificação

Time 12

O Teste – Parte I

Depois de um café da manhã reforçado, Migashi sai atrás de Crisme e Irene, Migashi vai à casa da Crisme e vê uma infestação de gatos, ela toca a campainha e aparece a Crisme com cara de que acordou agora, depois Migashi vai até Irene, a casa era bonita, elegante, depois as três vão até a Academia Ninja, Vão até a escada e ficam surpresa com o tamanho delas, Crisme reclama:

- Não tem nenhum elevador aqui não?

Irene responde:

- Não, pois agente tem que treinar nossa resistência.

- Subindo as escadas?

Migashi:

- Não reclame! Vamos lá!

Depois de meia hora Crisme cansada fala:

- Chega Transformação GirlCat!

Crisme se transforma em gata e começa a subir rapidamente as escadas.

Depois de uma hora as duas chegam ao fim da escada e lá estava a Crisme como gata esperando elas, Crisme fala:

- Po gente, como vocês são lentos!

Migashi:

- Agora vamos a ultima sala.

Ao chegar a ultima sala, tinha um cara sentado numa cadeira, estava muito escuro as meninas temiam pensando oquê haveria dentro da sala, ao entrar, as luzes acederam, as luzes eram coloridas e apontava para todos os lados, e um globo de luz saiu do teto e um cara saiu de baixo do tapete que estava lá e começa a falar com

o seu microfone de ultima geração:

- Ninjas dependentes, estão prontos para a ação?!

Todos respondem que sim. Então o cara continua:

- Então vamos comer!

- Comer?!

- É! Comer! Por quê? Seus senseis não avisaram?!

- Não!

- Bem então vô explicar, é muito simples: Vocês vão ter que comer até encher.

Jhonrel estava fazendo o teste também, então como é esperto pergunta:

- Más, oquê vamos ter que provar COMENDO?!

- Hum... Esse teste é para saber se vocês topam tudo, se conseguem chegar até o final.

Migashi vira para Crisme e Irene e fala:

- Droga! É o Jhonrel! Oquê essa droga ta fazendo aqui?!

Jhonrel vira para elas e fala ao Eldirel e Anquizurel:

- Hei gente, olha as patricinhas ali.

Anquizurel:

- Patricinhas?

- É Aqui, aquelas três que nos ignoraram naquele dia, lembra?

- Ah sim, aquelas belas damas – Anquizurel põe uma rosa na boca e anda até elas – Olá lindas senhoritas.

As meninas olham, Migashi fala:

- Você é homem ou mulher?

Anquizurel fica ofendido e sai andando, vira o rosto e fala chorando:

- Eu sou um homem! Um homem que se cuida! C-U-I-D-A! Entendeu?!

Migashi:

- Hehe, foi mal Anquizurel.

- Hunf!

Jhonrel vira ao Anquizurel e fala rindo:

- Haha! Essa foi boa! Você é Homem ou Mulher?! Em?! Haha!

Eldirel:

- Pare de gozar dele, Jhonrel, somos um time, lembra?

- Há, ta bem, afinal nosso objetivo é outro.

- Você não é nada para o time rel, você só é o cérebro da turma, podemos arranjar outro.

- Aé? Então um cachorro vira-lata agente acha em qualquer canto.

- Não me provoque.

Anquizurel:

- Hehe, gente vamos parar com isso.

O cara continua a falar:

- Bem, então vamos começar a comilança?!

Várias garçonetes bonitas chegam com uma bandeja cheia de lasanha para todos os times que estão sentados nas mesas, cada prato de lasanha pesava 10kg, quem comece mais de 40kg passava para próxima etapa do teste.

- Vamos comer!

Migashi estava babando e lambendo os beiços porque a comida preferida dela era Lasanha, quando a moça chegou a sua mesa e deixou a bandeja ali Migashi pulou na frente de Crisme e Irene e começou a comer, Crisme perguntou:

- Er... Bem... Vai querer ajuda? Hehe...

Migashi responde:

- AR FDFO SDOSH!

- Er... Se você estiver de boca cheia eu não vô entender...

Migashi engole a comida e fala:

- NÃO QUERO SUA AJUDA!

- Ta... Está bem...

Migashi come tudo aquilo em 10 minutos e pede mais, a garçonete troce mais e perguntou a ela:

- Quer um pouco de água?

- Não! Se você quer ajudar, traga mais lasanhas!

- Arg... Isso não é um ser humano... – Migashi estava comendo igual ao um monstro – Ta... Tá... Mais lasanhas! Ok!

Migashi olha para o lado e vê o Time rel, mas só um estava comendo também como monstro, o Anquizurel, os dois se desafiam por olhar. Depois de uma hora os dois gritam:

- Terminei!

O cara checa com as garçonetes se comeram mais de 40 kg, elas dizeram com medo:

- Eles... Eles são uns monstros! Comeram 120 kg! Monstros!

O cara checa quem terminou e anunciou:

- Certo! Os seguintes times que iria sitar passaram: Time Ramen, Time Rel, Time Diabólico, Time Andyou. Vocês que são desses times venham comigo.

Todos vão andando atrás dele, Migashi pega uma folha no chão, era tipo um relatório e fala para as três:

- Hei menina, escutem isso: O Time Ramen era composto de dois meninos e uma menina, os três eram gordos, botaram o nome Ramen no time porque Ramen é um tipo de Miojo em japonês, o Andyou é um time de duas meninas e um menino, esse Time se chamava assim porque Andyou significa Evocê em inglês, O Time Rel é formado por garotos mutantes, um é o gênio e filosofo do mundo, um outro é uns do Tataraneto de Afrodite, outro é uma mistura de cachorro com humano o menino mais forte do planeta KorKon...

Irene interrompe Migashi para falar com Crisme:

- Hei Crisme certeza que não conhece? Afinal, ele devia ser bem popular em seu planeta por ser forte.

- Não conheço! Não! Não!

Migashi:

- Se ele é do seu planeta porque ele não tem orelhinhas, também?

- Bem...

Antes de Crisme falar, o cara fala:

- Chegamos!

Era uma floresta, Anquizurel reclama:

- Sem chances! Não vou estragar meu lindo rosto ai dentro!

Migashi vira e fala:

- Por quê? – O encara – Não me diga que amarelo na hora "H" Hihihihi... Hahaha... Muahaha!

- Não! Más e meu lindo rosto? Meus lindos cabelos?! E minha roupa?!

- Arg, você não tem cara de macho.

- Hunf! Vamos ver então, eu te desafio!

- É?! Qual será o desafio então?

- Quem passar nesse teste ganha!

- Se eu ganhar, você vai ter que ir a praia comigo de biquíni!

- Oquê?! Então você terá que vim ao parque comigo só de roupa de baixo!

- Grr, está bem.

Crisme pergunta á Migashi:

- Menina, e se ele vencer?

- Eu dou um soco nele.

- Más menti é errado, não é?

- É, más, e daí?

Fim

O Teste – Parte II

Time 12

O Teste – Parte II

O cara explica que para agente cumprir aquele teste, tinha que ficar Dois dias inteiros sem nada do mundo real, sobreviver na selva. Os times restantes entram na floresta, Ao entrar na floresta as três procuram uma caverna, quando acham combinam o quê cada uma tem que fazer, Irene fala:

- Bem, Migashi é forte então cuida do nosso abrigo, a caverna, eu procuro comida porque sei a comida apropriada para gente, Crisme procura madeiras e palhas, para fazer fogo e sentarmos em algo macio, ok?

Migashi:

- Está bem, esse abrigo é 100 nosso!

Crisme:

- Ta! Vô indo!

Irene:

- Se cuida Migashi.

- Hihi, ninguém vai passar por mim.

Depois de meia hora, Migashi entediada, adormece, o Time Rela estava passando por ali, Anquizurel a vê fala ao Jhonrel e Eldirel:

- Vô ali rapidinho, ok?

Jhonrel:

- Por quê? Achou a sua "amada"?

- Quê?!Amada?!Nunca!

- Haha!Vai lá, más, oquê ela é então?Uma rival?

- Hunf, é claro, da licença.

- Haha!

Anquizurel fica do lado de Migashi, olha e fala:

- Como isso foi acontecer? Ter uma rival tão preguiçosa!

Migashi acorda e fala:

- Culpa minha é que não é – Limpa os olhos e tenta enxergar quem é – Droga! Anqui!

- Eu mesmo, fofa.

- Saia daqui!

- Por quê? Mal cheguei e também não me diga que é isso seu abrigo.

- É sim e se você não sair vô ter que te expulsar.

- Então, vamos, me expulse.

- PORTÃO CÉU E INFERNO!

- Oquê?! Que droga é essa?!

- Vaza daqui!

- Ta! Calma, to indo.

Anquizurel volta pro time, Eldirel sacanea:

- Se declaro a ela e levou uma chinelada?

- Eu não gosto dela! Somos apenas rivais.

Crisme e Irene voltam e olham para Migashi, com um olhar de desconfiada, perguntam:

- E então?

- Então oquê? O Abrigo está a salvo.

Crisme:

- Não!Não! É outra coisa.

- Outra coisa?

- Hihi, agente viu vocês na mó conversa.

Migashi fala baixinho:

- Se conversa é quase se pegar na porrada eu diria que sim.

- Eu escutei isso, minhas orelhas são grandes e não é à toa.

Irene:

- Chega de papo meninas, vamos nos arrumar, aqui Migashi fasa fogo com essas madeiras, Crisme separe as frutas para o café, almoço e janta nessa palha.

Crisme:

- Am, Miau, certo!

As meninas começam a arrumar as coisas, depois da arrumação, Crisme reclama:

- Que isso?É isso aqui que agente vai dormi? – Tinha palhas no chão em forma de colchão – E a nossa coberta?

Irene responde:

- É aqui sim, se está se incomodando pode sair, e a coberta, não têm.

Migashi:

- Gente já está anoitecendo...

Ouve latidos da floresta, Crisme se assusta e corre para o fundo da caverna, o Time rel estava procurando inimigos e se assusta vendo algo estranho correndo para a caverna onde o Time Diabólico está Eldirel fareja oquê é e fala aos dois:

- É aquela gata mimada que se assustou com meu latido.

Jhonrel:

- Hei Anquizurel, já que estamos aqui, que tal você aproveitar para falar com Migashi?

- Am? Por quê?

Eldirel e Jhonrel ficam rindo.

Anquizurel:

- Parem de rir! Vou conferir ali se ela não baixa a guarda, ok?

- Ta, vai lá.

Anquizurel vai até a caverna, vê Migashi dormindo, pega uma caneta e vai até ela, e começa a pensar:

- Hum... Que careta eu faço nela? – Anquizurel começa a rabisca o rosto de Migashi – Uau! Eu sou um artista mesmo.

Anquizurel volta ao seu time, assim uma noite se passa, quando Migashi acorda e vê seu rosto em um pedaço de vidro quebrado grita:

- SEU IDIOTA!

Crisme acorda com o grito de Migashi e pergunta:

- Miau! Oquê foi isso?!

- OLHE PRO MEU ROSTO!

- Nossa você... – Crisme segura sua risada – Está linda... – Hahahaha!

- Droga, só passou um dia na floresta e eu já quero acabar com alguém.

Irene:

- Oquê vocês já estão resmungando?

Migashi sai da caverna atrás do Time Rel, ela procura em todas as cavernas, só que não desconfiava que oquê ela estivesse procurando estava logo atrás dela, depois de um tempo ela para um pouco e leva um soco nas costas, Migashi fala:

- Droga, isso é covardia, Quem é o covarde?

Anquizurel:

- Fui euzinho!

- Você! Chegou sua hora!

Migashi dá uma rasteira no Anquizurel, Anquizurel torce o pé, más levanta. Migashi fala:

- Você torceu o pé, devia está gemendo de dor.

- Desculpe por não contar, mais eu me curo automaticamente.

- Como? – Migashi aumenta a força das luvas – Vamos ver agora – Migashi soca a barriga do Anquizurel e ele voa – Hehe quero ver você se curar dessa.

- Nossa isso me fez cócegas, parabéns.

- Cócegas? Más você voou!

- Pousei bem né? Ao infinito e além!

- Seu...

Anquizurel desaparece da vista de Migashi, ela fica supresa e fala:

- Acho que vô ter que usar mais força.

- Está bem, más como iras me acertar? Sem mi ver.

- Não estou te vendo, mais estou escutando seus passos, com o treinamento de Diabonás aprendi mais que batalhar aprendi a usar meus sentidos, principalmente audição caso eu enfrente alguém como você.

- Nossa que honra.

Migashi se concentra e consegue ouvir os passos de seu inimigo. Migashi e Anquizurel ficam brigando a tarde toda, até que os dois ficam muito cansados, Migashi fala:

- Que tal agente continuar a brigar no próximo teste?

- E se não houver um próximo teste?

- Deixamos para próxima vez que nos encontrarmos.

- Ok!

- Ok!

Os dois caem no sono, Crisme e Irene sai atrás de Migashi, pois já estava anoitecendo, Jhonrel e Eldirel também estavam procurando Anquizurel. Só que os quatro se encontram, Jhonrel, Eldirel, Crisme e Irene, os quatro gritam:

- CADÊ MEU PARCEIRO?!

Irene:

- Vocês estão atrás do Anquizurel?

Eldirel:

- Estamos você pegou ele?

- Não! Estava pensando que vocês tinham pegado a Migashi.

- Ah sim, como se agente tivesse tempo para ir atrás de um lixo.

- Hum, que tal se agente forcemos atrás de Migashi e o parceiro de vocês?

Eldirel vira pro Jhonrel, Jhonrel faz Ok com o dedo pra ele assim os dois concordam.

- Ok, vamos lá.

Enquanto os quatro procuravam os dois, Migashi acorda olha para o lado vê uma flor e um bilhete, no bilhete estava escrito:

- "... Migashi, como você é uma dorminhoca que parece um urso embernando...".

- "... Deixei um bilhete avisando que suas amigas estão atrás de você...".

- "... Então fique ai...".

- "... Ass.: Anquizurel".

- Pra que deixar um bilhete? Só ele mesmo, hum... Estou vendo elas – Migashi levanta e grita – Iuhuu! Meninas! Estou aqui!

Elas a vêem e correm até ela, Crisme fala:

- Eai amiga! Como você ta?

- Bem, já está anoitecendo vamos aonde o cara falou para ir?

- Sim, más é aonde mesmo?

- Deve ser no portão, né?

- É... Acho que é

As três vão até o portão, a noite cai e as meninas não chegaram até o portão, e vêem que não são só elas que estão atrasadas, os outros Times também, menos o Time Rel, quando elas chegam, o portão estava quase fechando, elas gritam:

- Não fechem! Estamos chegando!

Jhonrel:

- Acharam uma lesma no meio do caminho e esperaram ela sair?

Irene procura um frasco em sua bolsa e fala:

- Uhum... Sim... Acho que é esse...

Irene quebra o frasco sobre os pés de Jhonrel e o liquido da porção espalhada pelo chão depois se junta e começa a fazer forma de mini dragão que começa a morde os pés de Jhonrel, ele encara Irene e fala:

- Você não consegue fazer melhor que isso?

- Consigo, Ranxi cresça!

O Dragão cresce e fica do tamanho de Jhonrel, Ranxi bota seu pé em cima dos pés de Jhonrel e começa a socá-lo que nem o "João Bobo" – João Bobo é um brinquedo que quando a gente o empurra ele vai e volta – Jhonrel irritado pega na cabeça do dragão e da uma cabeçada. Crisme pega o dragão pelo rabo e Jhonrel pelo cabelo e fala:

- Gente o cara vai explica o ultimo teste, vamos nos matar depois.

- Não enche.

O Cara:

- Gente o time Andyou não agüentou o 2º Teste, então só são três Times, o Ramen, Rel e Diabólico, nove pessoas. Vocês vão querer participar do teste "A Vingança"?

Todos:

- Sim!

- Vô sortear três nomes, um de cada time, para uma luta, depois vô sortear, mas três, os vencedores das três rodadas lutaram.

Jhonrel:

- E se o vencedor for do mesmo time?

- É desistir ou lutar.

- Certo, pode sortear.

O Cara faz a sorti ação os nomes, olha e fala:

- Arles do Time Ramen, Crisme do Time Diabólico e Eldirel do Time Rel, vão para a Arena da Morte.

Fim

O Teste - Parte II

Time 12

O Teste – Parte III

A Arena da Morte tinha areia queimada, esqueletos no chão, neblinas negras. Quando os três cegam a arena, o cara iniciou a batalha, Arles pulou bem alto mesmo pesando 100 kg, ele parecia ser um foguete lançado para lua Crisme o observava cuidadosamente Eldirel aproveitou Crisme distraída e com seus braços e pernas fortes correu até ela, mas, quando ela a atacou tinha percebido então jogou uma bolinha de borracha bem longe, Eldirel com seu espírito de cão correu atrás da bola, a língua voava do lado de fora da boca, um típico cachorro brincalhão e Arles estava girando caindo em direção a Crisme, Crisme estava ficando doida, pois era metade gata, gostava de coisas barulhentas e Arles girava e girava vazia barulhos no ar, só sua barriga aparecei por causa de sua habilidade, Arles girava e girava até Crisme. Quando a bola de pura fofura chegava perto, Crisme saiu de sua mira, mas quando a bola caiu começou a rodar pelo chão inteiro sem direção até esmagar Crisme. Eldirel pulou em cima de Arles e começou a andar conforme o giro da bola, Arles bateu na parede da arena e caiu no chão tontinho. Eldirel depois disso foi finalizar Crisme, Crisme estava que nem papel amassado, Eldirel botou um pé em cima da cabeça dela, pegou velocidade e "Crec" Eldirel se perguntou "Crec?" e foi confirma oquê era. Não era a cabeça de Crisme era um Crânio da arena. Crisme em forma de um gato gigante deu uma patada em Eldirel ele voou longe, bateu com tudo na parede, Crisme de volta ao normal deitou na areia queimada da arena então o cara anunciou:

- e a vem... - interrompido por Arles se levantando e indo a direção a Crisme – Senhoras e Senhores Arles ainda está de pé. – Crisme é esmagada por Arles com sua mão esticada até 15x maior que o normal – Uau! Temos um Vencedor do Time Ramen!

Migashi e Irene correm até Crisme depois da batalha, então levam ela até a enfermeira, o Cara observava e as avisou:

- vocês só têm 10 minutos para próxima batalha.

Migashi:

- Ok!

Crisme é levada pelas duas para a enfermaria. Chegando a enfermaria a enfermeira botou Crisme rapidamente em umas da cama e começou a preparar curativo e soro. Crisme ainda acordada fala as meninas:

- Meninas... Tomem cuidado... Boas batalhas! Arg...

Irene:

- Não fale muito, durma, tchau.

Com essas poucas palavras Crisme sorriu e tentou dormir. Depois das duas saírem Crisme se levanta e a enfermeira preocupada reclama:

- Menina! Não se levante agora! Não está vendo que eu acabei de botar o soro em você!

- Am... Aé... Tem um troço aqui na minha mão.

- Volte pra cama!

- Blé – Crisme se dirigi a sua cama – Chata!

Depois de 10 minutos o Cara pronunciou os próximos lutadores:

- Migashi do Time Diabólico, Anquizurel do Time Rel e Amina do Time Ramen. Por favor, vão a Arena de Batalha!

Fim

O Teste - Parte III

Time 12

O Teste – Parte IV

Ao começar a batalha Migashi ajustou sua luva para 30 de sua força, Anquizurel botou um pano no chão e sentou já Amina olhando aquilo começou a chupar um pirulito ele era vermelho que nem sangue, Amina quando mais chupava o pirulito mais sua força aumentava, pois esse pirulito não era comum, pois quem os criava era sua família e existem cinco tipos de pirulito feito por sua família, um é que Amina está, vermelha cor de sangue, aumenta a força, outro é azul cor de mar aumenta a inteligência, o verde de grama da sorte, o amarelo aumenta o tamanho e por ultimo o preto que é o curativo de tudo isso, pois faz a pessoa voltar a normal. Migashi olhou para Anquizurel e para Amina viu que eles não reagiam então decidiu avançar nos dois. Migashi pulou na cabeça de Anquizurel dando impulso para dar uma voadora em Amina, não chegou a machucar muito os dois, pois Migashi estava de brincando ainda, mas mesmo com isso Amina se irritou e soco Migashi, Anquizurel fico ainda mais irritando dando um chilique:

- MEU LINDO CABELINHO! NÃO PODE SER!

Anquizurel estica os braços para o lado e corre até as duas pegando Migashi com braço direito e Amina com o esquerdo, Amina tinha acabado seu pirulito ela estava com os músculos aumentando cada vez mais e assim socou Migashi para longe e correu para enforca Anquizurel, Anqui tentou empurrar ela, mais ele era muito fraco e estava quase morrendo, então decidiu chamar por Migashi:

- Migashi! Eu vou de biquíni na praia com você!

Com essas palavras Migashi no chão se levantando falou:

- Ah! Essa eu quero ver – Migashi correu até Amina que estava em cima de Anqui – Agüenta aí!

Migashi deu uma cotovelada bem forte na costa de Amina fazendo-a cair com tudo em Anquizurel, saiu sangue dos dois e do cotovelo de Migashi, Anquizurel não fico satisfeito e rapidamente se levanto e pegou dois mini estojo de Maquiagem redondo que viravam Shurikens e assim o pequeno indefeso começou a acertar as duas Migashi ficou irritada com aquilo, pois já estava cansada de brincar então falou:

- Queridos brinquedos. Sinto pena disser mais vocês são descartáveis.

Migashi começou a correr bem rápido em volta de Amina deixando à tonta e fazendo-a cair Migashi aproveito e deu um chutão para atordoa então chegou na frente de Anqui e deu um soco da vitória sem choro e conversa o cara anuncia:

- Temos uma vencedora! Uma ótima concorrente para Arles. 10 minutos para a próxima batalha que é de Irene do Time Diabólico, Kan do Time Ramen e Jhonrel do Time Rel.

Fim

O Teste – Parte IV

Time 12

O Teste – Parte V

O Cara anuncia:

- Que a Batalha de Irene, Kan e Jhonrel, comecem!

Irene já cria seus mascotes, um dragão, uma flor carnívora tamanho adulto e um besouro com chifres enormes e asas belíssimas com um corpo brilhante. Jhonrel Botou seu óculo especial que na visão dele tudo vira inseto e ele o todo poderoso. Kan começou a tirar alguns ossos de seu corpo porque mesmo com aquele olhar carinhoso e cabelos longos e com uma aparência física gordinho podia fazer isso então ele examinou que era o mais forte, concluiu que os dois eram muito inteligentes mais a pessoa mais forte em espírito era Jhonrel depois de examinar isso ele mirou no coração de Jhonrel e jogou o osso, acertou mais não penetrou porque Jhonrel estava com uma armadura de metal em baixo da camisa Irene então mandou seu "dragãozinho" deixar a arena em gelo e brincar um pouco com suas presas, o dragão transformou a arena de batalha em arena de gelo para patinação. Irene pulou em cima de sua flor carnívora mais foi derrubada por Jhonrel com sua pistola tecnológica, Kan avisa a todos:

- Eu não vô ser derrotado cedo e nem tarde.

Jhonrel:

- Cabeça oca! A batalha não é só força.

Jhonrel pegou seu laptop e começou a teclar então a arena vira um jogo de Residente Evil três, Irene não gostava de jogos de Terror e Kan nem de filme, nem de falar sobre Terror, Kan então saiu gritando de medo e bateu bem forte na parede da arena fazendo-o desmaiar, Irene agüentou firme e chamou seu besouro para sua proteção e Jhonrel olhou aquilo e continuou a teclar, o besouro virou estatua, a flor deixa de ser carnívora e de ter a cor de fogo, o dragão não conseguia más soltar gelo, nem raio nem água, Irene bebeu uma porção e essa porção fez ela se transforma num monstro, de garras enormes e lindas asas e seu corpo enorme ficou com escamas de cobra, suas roupas rasgaram. Jhonrel assustado pergunta:

- Irene?!

- Não! – responde o bicho com uma voz de dar medo em qualquer um.

- Então quem é?!

- Iremar.

- Iremar? Irene para com isso! Vamos brigar a serio!

- Já disse, não sou Irene sou Iremar.

Jhonrel pensa "hum acho que a Irene bebeu uma porção errada... Perai! Já vi uma reportagem no computador de um alquimista que morreu tentando achar a cura das piores doenças as bem difíceis de ser curada. É! Isso aí Iremar é pai de Irene e é uma alma vagando pelas porções dela até ela cumprir a ambição dele... Hum... Então simples palavras diminuíram a raiva desse sujeito".

Jhonrel provoca:

- como você tem coragem de possuir sua própria filha? Seu covarde!

Iremar responde em fúria:

- Idiota! Eu posso tudo!

- Até me possuir? – Jhonrel duvida da força de Iremar – Vamos!

Iremar sabe que não pode possuir alguém que não seja de seu sangue então ele pega Jhonrel pelo pescoço e olha bem em seus olhos, Jhonrel estava ficando sem ar e antes de desmaiar ou morrer ele fala:

- Idiota é você... Que está... Possuindo... Cof cof... Alguém que te... Ama... Aliás... Cof cof... Você está numa situação... Melhor que a minha... Ninguém... Mi... Amou...

Iremar solta Jhonrel e fala:

- Cuide bem... De minha filinha.

- Eu não sou babá de ninguém!

Irene volta a si e pergunta:

- Oquê meu... Pai disse?

Irene desmaia antes de escutar a resposta, Jhonrel a leva até a enfermaria junto com Kan, o cara anuncia:

- Temos o vencedor para a próxima e ultima luta! Jhonrel do Time Rel, Migashi do Time Diabólico e Arles do Time Ramen, comparecer na arena após 10 minutos.

Jhonrel leva os dois à enfermaria, Migashi vai atrás dele e diz ao chegar nele:

- Me dê a Irene, Jhon.

- Hum, está bem, aqui está.

- Obrigada.

Migashi leva Irene até aonde Crisme está e Jhonrel leva Kan para o seu Time e vai ver se está tudo bem com Anqui e Eldi. Chegando ao lugar fala:

- Oi gente! Firmeza?

Anqui:

- Firmeza?! Meu cabelo está arruinado! Meu rosto está arranhado! E minha mão! AÍ! Está sangrando!

-...

- Mais fora isso está tudo bem.

- Ah e com você Eldirel?

- Está tudo bem... – Eldirel tenta se levantar – Arg me sinto esmagado.

Anquizurel:

- Se deu mal!

- Cala boca senão... Seu rosto de mulherzinha vai ficar quebrado.

- Eu sou... HOMEM!

- Ta fica quieta amiga!

- Eu sou Homem!

- Ta, me apaixonei!

- Sou Homem! Gosto de Mulher e não de Homem!

- Ta bom, Te quieta.

Os meninos ficam em silêncio quando escutam a voz do cara:

- Ultima batalha! Os vencedores das partidas venham aqui imediatamente, Migashi do Time Diabólico, Arles do Time Ramen e Jhonrel do Time rel, compareçam!

Fim

O Teste - Parte V

Time 12

O Teste – Parte VI

Começando a batalha, Arles usa a mesma habilidade da sua primeira batalha, vira uma bola, Migashi o viu no céu então foi atacar Jhonrel. Pelo ataque de surpresa Jhonrel não teve tempo de saquar seu Laptop e leva um soco em cheio no rosto. Jhonrel bota a mão na cara e vê o sangue escorrendo, Migashi o soca várias vezes, sem parar, socos múltiplos, Jhonrel tanta olhar para cima e consegue más, Arles vinha caindo em cima dos dois. Migashi sabia então pulou para trás e Jhonrel falou:

- Você... Cof... Não ganhará de mim...

Jhonrel pega uma luva feita só de circuitos e na palma da mão tinha uma placa mãe, ele apontou para a bola gigante descendo e o paralisou no ar. Arles percebe que aquele cara só lutava com tecnologia então quando Migashi socou Jhonrel Arles aproveitou para pegar Jhonrel pela calça e jogou na água, Jhonrel foi eletrocutado por ter vários fios, placas, circuitos espalhados pelo corpo, Migashi viu aquilo e lembrou da cena do Jhonrel levanto Irene até a enfermaria Migashi então pulou em Arles e falou em seu ouvido:

- Se ele morrer, você morrerá também. Brinquedo inútil!

Migashi soca e soca sem parar. Migashi estava muito rápida más Arles usou sua habilidade de se inchar e saiu flutuando, Migashi olhou para cima e falou para ela mesmo:

- Oh, Droga. O Bicho tinha que flutuar – Migashi suspira – Ok, espere por mim.

Migashi sentou e ajustou sua luva para 50 atordoante, olhou para os lados viu uma agulha pegou ela e pensou "Não vai dar sou ruim em tiro ao alvo". Arles viu Migashi apontando uma agulha para ele então teme por o quê pode acontecer por isso que ele desistiu e foi caindo que nem pedra Migashi aproveitou para pegar Arles e dá seu famoso soco da vitória, só que não vai ser só um, Arles vê aquela menina doida para pega-lo então vira uma bola e vai para cima.

Quando os dois estavam prestes a se baterem Migashi dá um chutão na bola e como Migashi não tem nada pra controlar a força dos

Pés a bola voa longe e o cara anuncia:

-Temos uma vencedora do Time Diabonás!

Migashi pega Jhonrel e o carrega no ombro até a enfermaria.Tudo ocorre bem e Migashi não consegue virá de Ninja dependente para Ninja protetor, pois ela matou o adversário. Más, Migashi ficou feliz por Irene e Jhonrel estarem vivos.

-Fim-

O Teste – Parte VI

Aniversário das Gêmeas

Dia 29/02 as meninas resolveram comemorar o aniversário de Migashi e convidaram o Time Rel para ir numa pizzaria comemorar lá. Mas, no meio do caminho as três vêem um gato preto passando na frente delas, Irene fala:

- Gato preto... É sinal de má sorte.

Crisme fala:

- Besteira isso é lenda. Gatos pretos são fofos.

Depois de o gato passar um menino com m ais ou menos 13 anos de idade, com um manto preto gigante preto que cobria seus pés, mãos e cabeça, seu capuz tinha duas marcas de gato. Crisme fala para as duas:

- Que menino aterrorizante.

O garoto tira o capuz seu cabelo era tampado por uma peruca negra e não se conseguia ver seus olhos estavam cobertos pela franja então ele se apresenta sorrindo:

- Sou Won – Won para o lado e grita – Keimy achei!

Uma menina da mesma Idade de cabelos exagera mente grandes que tampavam somente o olho direito, de olhos vermelhos e cabelos loiros com dois rabos de cavalo enorme em seu cabelo. Keimy fala:

- Ah! Essa aí não é a Loveshi.

Won:

- Não? Más... Olha aí é a cara dela.

- É! Mas, olha esses trapos velhos que essa ai usa. Loveshi nunca usaria.

Migashi:

- Loveshi é minha irmã gêmea

Won:

- Uau! Olha ali Keimy uma menina de orelhas de gato!

Crisme:

- Am? Gosta de gatos?

Irene escuta passos vindo até elas então bota a mão na bolsa de porções e escuta um grito vindo de longe:

- Iuhuu! Meninas! – Era Anquizurel – Onde vocês estavam? Nossa quem é essa aí?

Keimy:

- Desculpa, mas eu gosto de homens.

- Eu sou homem!

- Am? Sério? Mas você se cuida tanto assim, até as sobrancelhas você cuida.

Migashi:

- Anquizurel sai daí.

- Am?

Migashi o puxa e em dois segundos depois aparece Loveshi e diz:

- Feliz aniversário – e com uma voz de nojenta continua – Maninha.

Migashi retribui rindo:

- Pra você também.

- Você ainda ussa essas luvas? Que patético.

- Claro, são presente de papai e mamãe – Migashi provoca – Com todo o carinho. E você? Continua usando esse laço que ti dei?

- Claro, de graça até injeção na testa!

Eldirel bota as mãos no ombro das duas e fala:

- Migashi, por favor, não derrame sangue na rua. Loveshi e os outros aí. Vamos à pizzaria?

Migashi:

- Estou indo comemorar meu aniversário quer ir junto, Irmã? Comemorar que nem antigamente?

- Que nem antigamente? Não!

Chegando a pizzaria eles juntam duas mesas e nove cadeiras, os times botam Migashi e Loveshi um do lado da outra como antigamente, Migashi fala à irmã:

- Será que dá pra fazer de conta que somos irmãs inseparáveis, só hoje?

Loveshi pensa um pouco e responde:

- Você não irar tirar vantagem da situação, né?

- Não.

- Está bem.

Keimy:

- Estamos liberados? Podemos nos divertir?

- Sim, vão.

Keimy chama seu bichinho de estimação:

- Monthw!

Todos escutaram batidos de asas, um clima de terror estava no ar e um bicho com dois chifres pequenos, uma boca enorme, mãos pequenas como os pés e as garras, o rabo quase não se via e a cor de sua pele era azul marinho, Anquizurel fala:

- Credo! Oquê esse bicho feio faz?

Keimy:

- Ele não é feio! Eu retiro o elogio que dei para você antes, você é bonito por fora e por dentro você é horrível!

Loveshi:

- Calma Keimy:

Depois de o pessoal comer muita pizza e quando a noite chegou Loveshi viu que era dia primeiro e então decidiu deixar de ser boazinha, pego seu cajado e seu cajado começou a brilhar, Keimy e Won perceberam o que Loveshi estava querendo então Keimy se levantou abriu sua mão, sua mão começou a brilhar que nem fogo, Won se levantou também e começou a fazer partículas de sangue flutuar sobre sua mão assim formando uma espada afiada e com o sangue de seus inimigos. Irene deu um salto para traz falando:

- Sabia como pode cair nisso Migashi?

Migashi:

- Droga irmã... Pra que fazer isso?

Loveshi:

- Não é a toa que eu sou do Time "Dumau"!

-...

Loveshi meche seu cajado. Uma bolha de proteção aparece em volta do Time "Dumau" e depois meteoros caem sobre os outros. Jhonrel pega sua luva e aponta para aonde todos os meteoros estavam caindo, Won sai da bolha e corre em direção à Jhonrel, Migashi pula na frente e segura os pulsos de Won, um gato preto se esfrega nas pernas de Migashi, Irene se assusta e taca no gato qualquer porção que achou na bolsa e o gato caiu morto no chão. Won grita:

- Não! Black Cat!

Won empurra Migashi e parte para Irene com agressividade e violência, Jhonrel pega Irene pela mão e a joga para trás e pega sua espada de pura tecnologia e briga com Won, Eldirel pega Won pelo pescoço e o humilha deixando-o imobilizado no chão, Keimy solta e dá um soco flamejante nas costas de Eldirel, Anquizurel e Migashi dão um puxão no cabelo de keimy fazendo ela se transforma numa tocha de fogo e assim os dois recuam. Loveshi Meche seu cajado e faz um dilúvio na pizzaria, o Time Diabólico e o Rel saem viços, Crisme pergunta a Migashi:

- Eles fugiram? Miau...

- Sim – Migashi soca o chão fazendo rachar – Maldita.

Anquizurel chega ao lado de Migashi e quando ele vai abrir a boca Migashi fala:

- É culpa sua... Culpa... Sua...

Migashi estava extremamente estressada...

Anquizurel:

- Desculpa... Desculpe-me...

- Fim-

Aniversários das Gêmeas


End file.
